Prism (Marshprism)
I used the infobox and sections (Appearance, Personality, Relationships, Backstory and all the subheadings) from Amarok's pages. Appearance Prism has the legs of a MudWing, the tail and head of a RainWing, and the spikes and body of an IceWing. His scales are silvery-white, but in the sun they look rainbow. His wing membranes are a pale brown, and his horns are the same. His eyes are sky blue, and his underscales are silvery-white. Personality Prism is loyal and brave. Well, brave in all aspects but his social life. He is incredibly shy and sensitive. If you manage to somehow get close to him, however, he will protect you for life and literally sacrifice his life to save yours. He often feels guilt for almost killing Starkeeper (see Backstory), and would do anything to make it up to him, if they ever meet again. Relationships WIP Backstory Pre-TMSH Prism was abandoned as an egg. One day, while exploring, a lone NightWing named Starkeeper found his egg, as well as another egg (Rainstreak’s). He took them home with him, to a small hut in the open territory between the Rainforest and the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Starkeeper put the eggs in a small nest he made, and went about his business, though staying closer to home in case the eggs hatched. In about a week, they both hatched. Starkeeper, using the NightWing naming system of two words, as well as what tribes they seemed to be, named one Marshprism and the other Rainstreak. He raised them as his own. When Prism was 8, he asked Starkeeper about his parents and grandparents, and Starkeeper said he didn’t know. However, he said that he believed that Prism’s grandfather was a MudWing named Marsh, and that was why he had named him MARSHprism. Prism wanted to learn more about this “Marsh” grandfather of his, and so Starkeeper, forgetting to be careful of what he said to this young, innocent dragon, explained that Marsh was a criminal - a murderer - and that he had been captured by some SandWings when Prism was 3. Prism was furious that Starkeeper hadn’t told him this sooner, and in a fit of rage, he tried to kill Starkeeper, and almost succeeded. However, Streak happened to come in at that moment, and calmed Prism down. Prism was terrified of what he had done, and ran away. Streak followed him. They lived in a hut they made together for 2 years. While there, Prism and Streak were drinking at a river in the Sky Kingdom - they were exploring - and suddenly, Prism was grabbed by a SeaWing and dragged underwater. He woke up in a small cave, in a cage, with a SeaWing/RainWing hybrid standing a few feet away from him. When she saw he was awake, she grinned. "Oh my gosh, you're the Ocean-Saver, aren't you?!" she cried. After around an hour of the hybrid fangirling over him, a SeaWing/NightWing hybrid was sent in, and the hybrid left. The new hybrid didn't talk. She just sat there for several hours. After this time, oddly right after Prism thought, why am I here?! Am I supposed to be an animus or something?! I'm just a normal hybrid! She announced loudly, "not him." A SeaWing brought him up to the surface and then left. Prism was so confused. He was blabbering to Streak for an hour, and then Streak managed to calm him down. Eventually, Streak convinced Prism to move to Possibility, where they started a new life together. They have been living there ever since. The Academy N/A The Rainforest N/A The Isle of Hybrids N/A The Sand Flyer Camp N/A Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:MudWing Hybrid Category:IceWing Hybrid Category:RainWing Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Creator: Gleam